


My Anchor

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Sam, Hallucifer tormenting Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Death was the ending that endverse Dean had been waiting for what he got was anything but that. Dean finds himself in a rundown motel with someone he thought he would never see again his Sam. Only this Sam is broken tormented by visions of Lucifer and his Dean missing he is on the edge. Two broken souls each missing their other half find a peace and sense of belonging to one another. A love story between Endverse!Dean and pre-season 8!Sam.





	My Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Big Bang. Check out the amazing artwork by kuwlshadow [ here](https://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com/95021.html)

Dean Winchester was pretty sure he was supposed to be dead, that’s usually what happens when you have your neck broken. But then again he wouldn’t put it past those douchebags to pull a stunt and let him feel pain even in the afterlife.

“Dean?”

Dean froze, it had been five years since he last heard that lost broken tone but he would know it anywhere. Of course, this could be some kind of trick by Lucifer to torment him some more. He wouldn't put it past the dick to pull such a dirty trick. “No...no...you can’t be him. I lost Dean. I lost him; he’s somewhere I can’t be.” Sam Winchester muttered as he backed away from the man or monster wearing his brother’s face. He didn’t have very far to go in his motel room and it wasn’t long till his back hit the wall. He dug his fingers into his palm pressing down on the scar there like Dean had told him to when he first started to lose his grip on what was real and not. Reality had been slipping away from him more and more since he lost Dean and Castiel, most days he couldn’t tell the difference

“No...no...you can’t be him. I lost Dean. I lost him; he’s somewhere I can’t be.” Sam Winchester muttered as he backed away from the man or monster wearing his brother’s face. He didn’t have very far to go in his motel room and it wasn’t long till his back hit the wall.  He dug his fingers into his palm pressing down on the scar there like Dean had told him to when he first started to lose his grip on what is real and not. Reality had been slipping away from him more and more since he lost Dean and Castiel, most days he couldn’t tell the difference.

Without Dean, he was going insane. He couldn’t even look for him without memories of hell washing over him and leaving him crippled for hours. Sam wanted to die; he wanted to join Dean in heaven because that was the only place he could be. He refused to believe that after everything Dean had suffered through that he would end up back in hell. Apparently, he looked bad enough that even Crowley took pity on him and told him that Dean wasn’t in hell and humans weren’t meant for purgatory. So that only left heaven but with Castiel missing as well there was no one who could tell Sam that for certain.

But if Dean was still on earth he would have found a way to contact Sam and since he hadn't Sam had accepted the only thing that made sense. Dean was in heaven and had no way of reaching him, after all the Winchester's weren't favoured amongst the angels for ruining their plans and Sam imprisoning Michael in the cage with Lucifer.

Sam planned on joining Dean as quickly as he could, that is if the boy with the demon blood would be allowed into heaven. But he needed to try. Now Dean was lying on the ground before him but it couldn’t be Dean could it?

Dean forced himself to move and as he got to his feet his eyes never left Sam’s trembling form. This wasn’t Lucifer, no matter how good of an actor he was Lucifer was never able to fool Dean’s ‘Sammy’s senses’. While they were rusty they were screaming at him that this was his Sammy. But not the Sam that Dean had last seen, no this Sam was broken and barely hanging on.

Forcing himself to look as harmless as possible he raised his hands, he had no clue what was going on or where he was but right now none of that mattered all that mattered was Sam. “I know you don’t have to believe me Sammy, but it’s me, Dean.”

All strength left Sam as he collapsed against the wall. He couldn’t understand, this man looked like Dean but how could this be? Sam flinched as an unsure hand rested on his head before fingers began running through his hair. “Dean? Are you really here? Or have I gone crazy again?” Sam asked looking up at Dean.

Dean managed to hide his flinch at the broken look in Sam's eyes, something or someone had broken his Sammy and while he hungered to hunt down whoever did this his first priority had to be Sam. “I’m really here Sam, and I’m going to look after you. No one is going to hurt you again, I promise.”

To set Sam's mind at ease he pulled out his silver hunting knife that he always kept with him, hidden in his boot pocket. "It's okay Sammy; I'm not going to hurt you." He promised when Sam flinched at the sight of the knife, lifting the blade to his arm he sliced open his arm to show Sam he wasn't a shifter or any other kind of monster. Putting the knife down he held his hand out to Sam to show the blood. Once he was sure that Sam had gotten a good look he asked him, "Do you have any holy water?"

Sam could only stare at Dean still not understanding what was happening.

"Sammy! Holy water." Dean wanted nothing more than to reach out and draw Sam into his arms but he didn't dare reach for Sam until he proved to this broken version that he was safe.

Tilting his head Sam found himself asking, "But this is a dream why would you need holy water?"

Dean didn't want to know why Sam thought this was a dream but he was wondering where the other him was. "Just humour me baby boy, we both know that is what I would be asking for."

Dream Dean was right, this is what Dean would be asking for. Nodding his head Sam reached for the bottle of holy water he and Dean had kept on hand, cursing as he noticed even in his dream his hands were shaking.

Something that didn't escape Dean's notice and already he was ready to hunt down whoever did this to his brother and kill them. "Thanks, Sammy." Dean carefully took the bottle from Sam's hand and didn't bother with a glass as he chugged it down.

Sam watched waiting for the sign of Dean being affected by the holy water. When none appeared Sam found his fingers itched to reach out and touch Dean but he wasn't sure if his touch could be welcomed.

Like always it seemed like Dean was able to read his mind as he told him, "You can touch me, Sammy."

Even with Dean's permission to touch him Sam still couldn't bring himself to do so. He was too afraid that this Dean might just disappear the moment he tried to touch him like he had so many times before.

It hurt Dean to watch Sam be so unsure about himself. His little brother should never be afraid to touch him. Settling down next to Sam, “Come here, Sammy.” Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Sam, Dean pulled his shaking little brother into his arms

A shuddering sigh escaped Sam’s lips as he buried his head into Dean’s neck and breathed in his older brother’s scent of gun oil and leather.

Dean said nothing as Sam let out small hitches of breath as he tried to muffle his sobs. Dean just ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Whatever happened to Sam had left him far more broken than he had first thought. His heart ached, it had been so long since he last held Sam in his arms, he never wanted to let him go.

Lifting his head up Sam grabbed at Dean’s jacket. “Kiss me, Dee? Please? Even if this is another dream it’s been so long since I’ve last felt your kiss.” Sam pleaded with Dean.

It had been over five years since Dean had last kissed his Sammy and while this wasn’t his Sammy it was still Sam. Dean could never deny his baby boy anything he wanted, not when he wanted to kiss Sam just as much. But with this Sam he had to be careful, he was fragile and that was something Dean never thought he would see Sam as. The truth was, this Sam was so breakable that Dean knew he had to be gentle with him. Cupping Sam’s face Dean placed the gentlest of kisses on his lips, grinning as he heard Sam sigh into the kiss before completely melting.

 _'He doesn't taste like my Dean.'_ Sam knew Dean's taste better than anyone; this wasn't his Dean but he also knew that it wasn't Lucifer. Lucifer's kisses were cold like ice and left him frozen from the inside out.

"Who are you?" Sam whispered as he broke the kiss looking up at Dean lost and broken. "I know you aren't my Dean But please tell me that you aren't something Lucifer sent to torment me with?" Sam pleaded gripping Dean's shirt with his shaking hands.

Dean never hated a name more than that of Lucifer's, he could see the damage that had been done to this Sam and he felt a new wave of hate flow through him. "I'm not a trick of Lucifer's. I don't know how I got here but I am Dean Winchester, and I'm going to look after you, I promise Sammy."

"Sammy. I haven't been your Sammy for a while. I miss that." Sam hadn’t realize how much he had missed that nickname until he heard Dean say it, even if he wasn't really his Dean.

Gently Dean began stroking Sam's hair it had been too long since he had that chance. Well before Lucifer sunk his claws into his brother. He had returned from hell a broken mess so easily manipulated by the angels into turning against his brother.

Dean didn’t know where the him from this world was and he didn’t care. He had Sam back and nothing was going to take Sam from him again, not even himself.

"When's the last time you slept?" Dean asked as he looked over his brother and took in the dark bags under his eyes and the overall haggard appearance.

"I can't remember. I think the last night we... I mean me and my Dean, spent together, before he was taken from me." It was hard for Sam to keep track of the days, they all blended together and sometimes he realized that he had missed out on entire weeks.

How was he suppose to find Dean when he couldn’t even keep track of himself.

Dean had never seen Sam so broken not even after losing Jess to that demon bastard. He didn't know what had broken this version of his brother, all he knew was he didn't like it. "You need to sleep before we start trying to figure out why I am here.” Dean could see the argument building in Sam’s eyes. Shaking his head Dean told him, “You need to rest."

Sam was afraid to close his eyes, he didn’t want to wake up and find Dean gone. He didn’t think he would survive if this turned out to be nothing but a dream.

“I promise you, Sam, I am not going anywhere.” Dean knew how stubborn his little brother could be. Even if this wasn’t the Sam he had grown up with and loved he was still Sam and there was no one who knew Sam Winchester better than Dean.

Just as Dean predicted Sam shook his head. “Come on baby boy lets at least get off the floor.” The motel might look like a dive but after the way Dean lived the last five years it could have been a palace.

Sam didn’t want to move he was happy staying right there in Dean’s arms. But he didn’t know what kind of conditions Dean had lived in wherever he had come from and he wanted Dean to be comfortable. “Okay.”

The duo moved over towards the single queen bed Sam’s fingers finding the back of Dean’s shirt and curling them in the material Sam reminded Dean of when they were little and his little brother didn’t want to go to sleep even though he was dead tired. He even did his little shuffling of his feet as he followed Dean to the bed.

Making himself comfortable on the bed Dean tugged Sam down with him and said nothing as Sam once again buried his head into Dean's neck. Now Dean Winchester wasn't a cuddler accept when it came to Sam, Sam was the only person he would ever cuddle with. It had been five years since he had shared a bed with someone that he didn't seek just to use to numb the pain and loneliness for a little while.

 Letting out a grunt Sam tossed one of his legs over Dean's clunging tightly to his brother as if ensuring that Dean couldn't leave him.

 _'As if I was going anywhere. That bastard God himself wouldn't be able to tear me away from you. I know it will take some time baby boy but I will make you see that I'm not leaving you ever.'_ Dean promised silently as his fingers rubbed soothing circles along Sam's back as he began to softly sing Hey Jude something that never failed to put Sam to sleep.

"I know what you're doing." Sam's voice was muffled as he refused to lift his head from his place in Dean's neck.

Dean tried not to shiver as Sam's hot breath danced across his skin. "And it's working baby boy, you need sleep and I am not above rocking you to sleep if I have to," Dean warned. There was a time that he would gladly help Sam get to sleep other much more fun ways but this wasn't his Sam and he wasn't this Sam's Dean. Until Sam said okay he wasn't taking advantage of his brother.

It had been years since Dean last sang Sam to sleep, not since the fire that cost him, Jess. But when they were younger Sam couldn't fall asleep unless Dean sang or read to him. Even when Dean was too little to know the words and made them up it was the only way that Sam would fall asleep. The sound of Dean's voice always soothed him and that hadn't changed no matter how old they had gotten.

Sam tried to fight the pull of sleep but Dean’s voice always had an effect on him no matter what. “You fight dirty Dee, you always have,” Sam grumbled out as he flung an arm across Dean’s stomach.

Dean couldn’t stop the dirty grin that crossed his face as he gazed down at Sam, he could almost see his baby brother’s pout. “Oh you know it baby boy, I never play fair when it comes to you and you know that.”

“I can hear your eye wiggle. If you recall it was me who made the first move, you were too afraid that I might not feel the same.” Sam shifted so he could look Dean in the eyes a small smile playing on his lips, the first one in a very long time. “If you recall it was me who kissed you the first time I pinned you in training you were so stunned that I beat you I just couldn’t resist kissing you.” That memory was one of Sam’s most cherished.

Dean felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders he knew from his own meeting with his younger self that things had been pretty much the same but he was glad to know that their first kiss was still the same. “If I recall I then flipped you over and once I was sure this was something you wanted I gave you your first-hand job.” Pride filled Dean’s voice, nothing could take away the fact that he had been Sam’s first in everything.

Sam felt a familiar heat on his cheeks as he whispered, “You were my first everything.”

Pressing a kiss on Sam’s hair Dean felt the ice around his heart thaw a little more. This isn’t his Sam but it’s the next best thing and maybe he could save this Sam. “I’m so very glad about that baby boy.” He was and always would be possessive over Sam and the idea of anyone else getting to be Sam's first anything burned him up inside.

The yawn that Sam tried and failed to hide from Dean had him raising his eyebrow. “Enough, it’s time for all good little boys to go to bed.”

“But we both know that I’m not a good boy.” Sam tried not to let the guilt creep into his voice but he couldn't help it. He still carried so much guilt everything from their mother's death to releasing Lucifer but the biggest weight he still carried was letting Dean down and ending up in hell.

"Hey whatever you are thinking about right now stop it, it wasn't your fault." Five years and Dean could still read Sam like a book; he felt Sam tense in his arms and heard the guilt in Sam's voice. Sam felt guilty about killing a bug it was just the way Sam was. It made Dean want to protect him and keep him safe from all the dangers of their life and this world.

"It was! Everything that has happened has been because of me! They were right when they called me an abomination. I should have stayed in the cage where I belonged, it's the place where monster goes." Sam cried struggling against Dean's hold.

 _'I should have stayed in the cage.'_ Dean sucked in a breath as he realized just what had broken his little brother; there was only one cage he knew of the one that held Lucifer. "Sammy, don't you ever think that you belong in the cage. There is nothing that you could do to ever warrant that kind of punishment. I never want to hear you say that again.” Dean thought there was nothing worse than feeling the life going out of Sam’s body as he held him in his arms. That was until Lucifer took over his brother’s body and he had to watch that monster walk around wearing Sam’s face for five years. That was nearly as bad but he couldn’t imagine what it was like for this Dean to watch his Sam end up in the cage with Lucifer.

“You’re not a monster Sammy,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss on top of Sam’s head. He just wished that his words were enough to make Sam believe him.

“That’s not what you said,” Sam whispered out, tears burning his eyes as he recalled the voice message that had changed everything.

 _‘My double called Sam a monster?’_ The Dean he had met had reminded Dean of himself that fresh pain of just having lost Sam, of just having told him to get out of his life it was something Dean had never wanted to be reminded of again. _‘Maybe there was a reason I was sent here. Maybe this is my second chance at protecting Sam; to make up for where I failed.’_ Dean glanced down at Sam and he could see the fear shining his Sam’s eyes, the fear of being rejected or this Dean agreeing with his twin.

“I’m not that Dean, Sammy. I would never say that to you. Now that’s enough heavy talk you need to sleep we can talk more when you wake up.” Making sure Sam was tucked in safely against his side Dean began to sing Hey Jude again.

“Not fair,” Sam grumbled under his breath.

“We’ve already discussed this I don’t play fair when it comes to your health never have and never will. Now get some sleep.” Dean ordered.

“Bossy just like my Dean,” Sam muttered as his eyes fluttered shut. It had been so long since he last slept and a few minutes wouldn’t hurt him; at least he hoped they wouldn’t. Sam let out a content sigh as he nuzzled his cheek against Dean's neck. He didn't care if this was a dream, he had a Dean back it might not be his Dean but it was still a Dean.

Dean watched as Sam slept peacefully and he wondered just when the last time Sam had slept peacefully like this. "I promise I won't let whatever nightmares haunt you get you again, you don't have to fight them alone," Dean promised as he stroked Sam's hair like he used to do when Sam was a child and plagued by nightmares.

 

* * *

 

_“He’s not real you know,” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s ear as he settled himself in beside Sam, pouting as Sam rolled away from him. “You know I’m right Sam. You’ll see when you wake in the morning. It’s just you in this empty bed like it has been for months since Dean was taken from you and you proved to be too weak to save him. Unlike the countless times, big brother has saved the day and you. Wow, this is Dean being sent to hell all over again and we know how big you failed there Sammy boy.” Lucifer taunted._

_Tears burnt the back of Sam’s eyelids as he tried to drown out what Lucifer was saying. “Don’t call me Sammy only Dean gets to call me that.” Sam might not be able to do much against Lucifer but he could damn well stop him from taking the one thing that has belonged solely to Dean, he refused to let him taint it._

_Snarling Lucifer reached out and grabbed Sam’s chin in a tight hold that would no doubt leave bruises. “I will call you anything I want. You belong to me.”_

_Sam refused to shrink back from the rage in Lucifer’s eyes having Dean back gave him strength. Dean is and will always be his stone cold number one, the one Sam could count on to protect him no matter what. “You’re not here! Dean is the one who is real not you.” Sam knew from experience that if he showed any doubt that Lucifer would use it against him._

_The smirk that appeared on Lucifer’s face was the one Sam hated. “Oh Sam, you know you shouldn’t lie to me I don’t like that.”_

_Sam couldn’t stop his flinch as Lucifer reached out for him._

_“Sam! Sammy, wake up!”_

 

* * *

 

Dean wasn’t sure when he drifted off into sleep but years of living in the end of the world had stopped Dean from drifting off too deeply. When Sam first began to thrash about in his sleep Dean was awake enough to know something was wrong.

Sam was caught in a nightmare that much was clear to Dean and pretty bad one from the way he was twitching and mumbling under his breath. “Sam! Sammy, wake up!” Dean had a pretty good idea what was torturing him and he wasn’t about to let Sam suffer through his nightmare.

Sam’s eyes shot open heart pounding in his chest, familiar hands cupping his face and stroking back his hair.

“Hey, hey you’re okay,” Dean whispered soothingly as he did his best to calm Sam down.

Sam couldn’t help but look at Dean with pure awe in his eyes as he whispered out, “You’re still here.”

Dean flashed Sam a small smile. “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere.” The next thing Dean knew he had an armful of trembling little brother as Sam clung to him, breathing in his scent.

Dean had always smelled of gun oil and leather to Sam, it was his favorite scent in the world and he was thankful to find that this Dean still smelled the same.

Sam couldn't remember the last time that he actually slept. No that was a lie he could remember it was the night before he lost Dean.

Dean had never seen Sam so broken, not even after everything he’d lot. He didn't know what had happened to his little brother but he didn't like it. “Do you want to try and get some more sleep?” Dean knew the answer would be no but still, he had to try.

Shaking his head as he tightened his grip on Dean’s waist Sam attempted to bury himself deeper into Dean’s embrace. “He’ll come back. Don’t make me sleep just yet, please Dean.”

Dean hated the broken and pleading tone in Sam’s voice. “I won’t make you sleep, Sam.” He would have to in time. There was only so long a body could go without sleep and Sam was nearing his end. “Talk to me Sam what are you doing in this one-horse town? There can’t be a hunt here?” Dean didn’t dare voice that he didn’t think Sam was in no shape to hunt anything.

"You're not my Dean, are you?" Sam finally voiced the question that had been on his mind since he laid eyes on Dean, the one that he had been afraid to ask.

Dean wasn't surprised to hear that question come from Sam. He had just hoped that he would have a little more time with Sam before admitting the truth, he wasn't his Dean. "I should have known that I wouldn't be able to fool you for long. I am Dean, just not your Dean."

It hurt to hear that this wasn't _his_ Dean, still Sam couldn't help but reach out a trembling hand and rested it against Dean's heart. It was still Dean and right now that was all that mattered to Sam. "Then where are you from?"

"Did your Dean tell you about his trip to a version of the future?" Dean wasn't surprised when Sam shook his head no. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I lost you and it was as if I lost what made me whole. I think I need you just as much as you need me. I became hard and cold. When I lost you I lost what made me human."

Sam wanted to believe what this Dean was saying was true but he couldn't even get his Dean to stay with him. He was terrified that once this Dean learned of everything he had done that he would leave him and return to his world. _'Still, I could at least have Dean for a little while.'_

Needing to change the subject before it dragged him back into the shadows, he needed to treasure this time with Dean for as long as he had him. “It wasn’t for a hunt.” Sam wondered if Dean saw him as a coward for giving up hunting, but really what kind of hunter could he be when he couldn’t tell the difference between reality and his nightmares? Sam knew that he was a danger to everyone, even more of a danger than the monsters they hunted. Kevin and Mrs. Tran were better off being far away from him; Sam would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting either of them.

“I can’t leave Dean trapped wherever he is, he wouldn’t do that to me. But I know I’m in no shape to look for him, this was just a rest stop for when the voices and dream got to be too much for me. I wasn’t sure what was real or not and didn’t want to be a danger out on the road.” Sam turned a watery grin towards Dean, “Plus I doubted that any version of Dean would have forgiven me if I damaged the Impala; she’s all that I have left, I need to keep her safe.” She was his home he couldn’t lose her as well.

“Hey, nothing is more important that you. I love the Impala, she is my baby but my first baby has always been you and I’m sure it’s the same with your Dean.” It hurt to think about the Impala, his home for so long. His last tie to Sam that he had been forced to leave behind, in the end, it felt like losing Sam all over again.

The small smile that flashed on Sam's face let Dean know that was the right thing to say. He would do everything in his power to make Sam smile like that.

“Where were you heading?” Dean would have thought that Sam would have been safe with Bobby, hunting down wherever Dean was. There was no one better at research than Bobby with Sam coming in a close second. _‘Maybe Sam’s not with Bobby because he lost him.’_ Dean wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear that this world’s Bobby was lost when he still hadn’t learned the fate of his Bobby.

Licking his lips, Sam wasn’t sure how this Dean would feel about where he was going. “I was going to see Missouri, she’s helped us in the past and I was hoping that she could help me again.”

Missouri, now that was someone Dean hadn’t thought about in years. He didn’t know what had happened to her in his world. _‘Face it once you lost Sam you stopped carrying about others. Your world was gone and you were just surviving it.’_ Dean did his best to ignore that little voice in the back of his head. “That’s actually a really good idea Sammy; we wouldn’t know where to start looking for your Dean. She might be able to offer some advice as to where to start.”

Sam could hardly believe that Dean just said he had a good idea. For far too long it had just been him alone with Lucifer and the devil wasn’t helpful. He did his best to tear down Sam’s hopes to make him the broken shell he had been back in the cage. Truth of it all Sam had been close some days to just say screw it and end it all. Hope for the best that he would join Dean in heaven. The only thing that stopped him was the idea that Dean might not be in heaven, he might be trapped somewhere waiting for Sam to rescue him and that was enough to keep Sam fighting.

What the rest of Dean said finally registered with Sam and it had him blinking up at this version of his older brother. “Wait, are you coming with me?”

“Damn right I am baby boy. I just got you back and there is no way in hell I’m letting you out of my sight anytime soon.” It took everything within Dean not to kiss Sam’s tempting mouth, but this wasn't his Sam. No matter how much he wanted to Dean couldn't claim him as his. “Besides someone needs to drive my baby and you're in no shape.”

Sam knew that Dean had a point, plus it always felt wrong to Sam when he was behind the wheel of the Impala, she was Dean's girl and only Dean belonged in the driver's seat. "Just be careful I have a feeling it's been a long time since you've been behind the wheel, don't damage her." Sam had known the moment those words left his lips his brother wouldn't be impressed with him.

The look that Dean shot him squeezed his heart like it was in a vice. It was the same one that his Dean would have given him for saying such a stupid thing. "Trust me, you and the Impala are both safe in my hands."

The look in Sam's eyes made Dean's heart ache. It was so much like his Sam's that he wanted nothing more than to gather him into his arms and never let him go. _'Of course, Sam is making me feel things I haven't in five years.'_ Dean wasn't all that surprised that Sam was softening him up and making him feel things he hadn't allowed himself to feel. Sam was his everything, he was his sun, moon, and stars. Without Sam, Dean's life had been an empty shell one that he forced himself to live through day after day until he could be reunited with his Sam.

 

* * *

 

"Oh baby, how I have missed you." Dean purred as he ran his hands over the familiar black chrome of the only place he had ever truly thought of as home.

Sam couldn't stop the snort that escaped him as he shook his head fondly. He watched the other version of his brother practically make love to the Impala with his hands and he tried his best not to feel a little bit jealous. _'He is not my Dean.'_ Sam reminded himself firmly this Dean had his own Sam who he was probably longing to get back to while he had his own Dean that he needed to find.

Dean couldn't resist as he shot Sam a sexy little smirk. "No need to be jealous baby boy I'd be more than happy to run my hands all over you." He had missed the delightful little flush that appeared on Sam's cheeks whenever he flirted with him. The way he would bite down on his lips and look away shyly. He wanted nothing more than to toss Sam into the backseat of the car and make him scream his name like he hadn't done in years. He wanted to know if this Sam made the same noises as his Sam did when he came. If he begged the same way, made the same soft whimpers or had the same spots that made him pant and moan.

 _'Wow, now is not the time.'_ Dean told himself as he found himself getting hard the longer he stared at Sam. His brother, any version of his brother was a tempting sight and he was like a man thirsting for a taste. "So you really think that Missouri can help us?" Dean forced himself back on track even though it pained him to do so, he really wanted to put baby's backseat to good use.

Sam looked wrecked as he met Dean's eyes. "I don't know. But I have no one else to turn to at this point and I'm desperate. I need my Dean back or I need to at least know where he is so I can bring him back or..." Sam snapped his mouth shut as he realized just who he was talking to.

It had been too late and Dean's gaze snapped to Sam's. "Or what? Join him? Over my dead body baby boy, you're not going to kill yourself." Pushing away from the Impala Dean stalked around the Impala and towards Sam. "If you try that I will hunt down the first crossroad demon, a reaper or Death himself to get you back. I can't lose you again Sam." Dean's voice broke at the end as he gripped Sam by the arms and stared into his eyes, he couldn't live through losing Sam again.

"But I'm not your Sam," Sam whispered but he knew deep in his heart that he would gladly give his life for the Dean in front of him.

"It doesn't matter, you are Sam and that is all that matters to me." Dean reminded him as he pressed his body against Sam's and cupped his face with his hands, letting his rough fingers trace over Sam's cheeks. "I would let the whole world burn if it meant saving you."

Sam knew that Dean wasn't lying because it was the same for him, he would do his best to keep the world safe but if it didn't have Dean in it he didn't care what happened. "I would do the same for you that is why I have to know what happened to my Dean, I need him safe because I am not whole without him." Sam needed for this Dean to understand.

"We will get answers baby boy, I promise you and together we will find your Dean but until then and until I find a way to get home you are stuck with me." And even if they did find a way for him to go home he wasn't sure he would take it, why would he want to live in a world that didn't have Sam in it? He had already lived that life for five years and it had been a torture unlike any other. He hoped that whatever force brought him here to look after Sam would allow him to finally be reunited with his Sam, wherever his soul ended up. For their sakes Sam’s soul better be safe in heaven where he belonged or he would rip apart hell to find Sam’s soul and unleash a fury on those feathered bastards unlike anything they had seen in the past.

"Bobby's gone." Sam looked up at his brother with tears and fear in his eyes like he still couldn't believe that Dean was here, "You're gone. Everyone I love has been taken from me. This has to be Lucifer's cruelest trick."

Dean broke at the hopelessness in his brother's voice and he wished he could make Sam see that he was here. "I'm here Sammy, this isn't a trick. Nothing and no one will ever tear me away from your side. I promise you." Dean promised.

Sam wanted to believe Dean, he did. He wanted his Dean or any version of his Dean back in his life.

“Get some sleep baby boy, it’s going to be a long trip.” Dean wondered if they should wait and see if he couldn’t get Sam to get some extra sleep. What he saw in the motel room showed him that Sam wouldn’t get much sleep in there. He hoped that he could do what their dad used to do when baby Sam couldn’t sleep; let the Impala’s engine lull Sam to sleep like his baby had done so many times before. “Come here.” Dean held out his arm.

Sam felt his throat closing up as he fought back the tears. It had been so long since he had anyone wanting to take care of him. It had been so long since he had Dean and he wondered if this was still just a dream.

Shifting over closer Sam snuggled against Dean’s side and found himself breathing in the smell of leather and gun powered. It had been so long since he had such a scent filling his senses and it felt like coming home.

Dean’s arm curled around Sam’s shoulders as he did his best to tuck Sam against his body and he tried not to shiver as Sam’s breath ghosted across his neck. ‘Down boy.’ Dean could feel himself getting hard it had been so long since he had Sam in his arms. As much as he wanted to stretch Sam out in the backseat of the Impala and make love to him, now wasn’t the time Sam needed healing and care before he could even entertain the idea of making love to his Sam. It was tough because Sam, even in a different reality Sam fit so perfectly against him like he belonged there and he did. Sam was made for him and Dean was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Sam knew that just because he wasn’t his Dean they were still meant for one another.

A small yawn escaped Sam’s lips as he shuffled even closer to Dean, not that there was much room left between them but even a little space was not something Sam liked.

Neither did Dean from the way he had tightened his grip on Sam. “Go to sleep baby boy. I’m here and I will keep you safe.” Dean knew that it was an empty promise. As much as he wished he knew couldn’t keep Sam safe in his dreams but there was no doubt in his mind that Sam needed to hear that Dean would keep him safe.

“Okay. Night Dee.” Sam whispered as he breathed in Dean's scent.

The moment Dee fell from Sam's lips Dean felt himself choking up, it had been too long since he had heard that nickname even longer from Sam. Dean had made it clear very quickly that no one but Sam would ever be able to call him that.

Dean didn't understand why he was here in this world. In this world there were no more archangels left. They were the only ones with the power to send him there. It bothered him, he wanted to know who brought him here. Not because he wanted to go back there, was nothing left for him in that dead world.

 _'But your Sammy.'_ That little voice in the back of his head whispered and Dean did his best to silence it. His Sam was gone, lost to him, to Lucifer and there was no way of getting him back

 _'You never tried; you just turned your back on him. That's why you hate this Dean because he has what you no longer have.'_ That little voice just wouldn't be silent.

So many friends dead and gone and the news that this timeline Bobby was dead left Dean feeling more than a little numb. He had already lost Bobby once losing him again was even more painfully.

Sam whimpered in his sleep reaching out for something. "Dean don't leave me."

It broke Dean's heart to hear the hopelessness in Sam's voice. Brushing the hair out of Sam's face like he did so many times when they were kids, "I'm here Sam and I'm not going anywhere." There were no more archangels or gods to send him back and he was here to stay.

 

* * *

 

“Sammy. Hey, Sammy. Baby boy it's time to wake up.”

Sam would know that voice anywhere. _'No he can't be here. He's gone and left me alone. Yesterday was nothing but a dream.'_ Sam was dreaming, he was sure of it. It was the only reason to explain why he was hearing Dean’s voice, Dean was gone.  Not wanting to wake up Sam snuggled deeper into the warm wrapped around him.

"Open your eyes Sammy," Came the gruff ordered. A smile appeared on Dean’s face as he watched Sam’s nose scrunch up. It was adorable. Only Sam could crack the hard shell Dean had wrapped around himself when he lost Sam. _‘I will protect you this time Sammy.’_ Dean made the silent vow as he brushed some more hair out of Sam's eyes, he hated having to wake Sam up when it was clear from before that sleep wasn’t something Sam had been getting lately. He wasn’t surprised or shocked when Sam had drifted off curled up against his side. It was something Sam had done since he was a baby he always slept soundly in Dean's arms.

Still, as much as Dean loved and did he ever love the feel of Sam back in his arms, he knew from the feel of Sam’s body brushing against his that he hadn’t been eating. While Sam needed rest he also needed food. Dean had let Sam sleep for a few hours until the Impala looked to need a break and he had pulled her into a gas station that had a restaurant attached to it. It was a good place to fill himself up along with his girl and his baby boy. _‘Now if I could only wake Sam up.’_ An amused smile tugged at Dean's lips as Sam continued to cling to him and the restful sleep he was in.

Stroking his fingers along Sam's chin, Dean chided himself, knew he shouldn't this wasn’t his Sam, but it was too tempting. How many times had he woken his Sam like this? Cupping Sam’s chin Dean gave into temptation and pressed his lips against Sam's in a soft kiss.

A soft sound escaped Sam’s mouth as he parted his lips for Dean in his sleep. Memories tugged at his dreams as he recalled the times that Dean had woken him like this in the past. It had been too long since Dean kissed him awake. _‘Of course, this usually ends with another part of Dean in me.’_ Not that Sam minded, he loved the feel of Dean’s fingers or tongue opening him up for his big brother. “Dean.” Sam found himself whispering out as his sleep filled mind slowly gave way to the wakeup call Dean was filling him with.

There were a few things that tempted Dean but none were a match to the temptation that was his little brother. “You’re really killing me here Sammy,” Dean growled out. He wanted nothing more than to stretch Sam out in the backseat of the Impala, kiss, tease and taste every inch of Sam until he was pleading and begging for him to be buried deep within Sam’s body reminding everyone just who Sam belonged to.

 _‘No! Not until Sam is better. That bastard Lucifer and I'm sure Michael had a hand in whatever they did to Sam in that cage.’_ Dean couldn’t believe that this Sam had survived such horrors it made him dread to think what his Sam had gone through. Part of him had hoped that his Sam had been gone and that all that was left was an empty vessel. Dean was sure that his Sam would never recover if his soul was still there forced, to watch everything that Lucifer did with his body. No, it would have been better if Sam’s soul had been feared and allowed to move on. Dean didn't even want to think of what his Sam had been suffering through if that wasn't true. _‘I don't pray to you much God but that is something I ask of you.’_ Dean Winchester would never be a religious man, even more so what he lived through at the hands of the angels and demons. This might not be _his_ Sam but that didn’t matter. This was still Sam and till his very last breath he would protect him.

Pulling away from Sam's tempting mouth Dean couldn’t fight the grin that appeared on his face as Sam let out a disappointed whine that the kiss was broken. “If you wake up baby boy I can do a whole lot more than just kissing,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear. Pulling away a smile tugged on his lips as Sam’s mouth curled up into a pout as he cracked one eye open.

“Unless I'm still dreaming, you better kiss me again,” Sam muttered as he peered up at Dean before closing his eyes and puckering up his lips. "Just to prove this is real."

Dean couldn’t believe those words had just fallen from Sam's lips. “How deep in that dream world are you baby brother?” Dean didn’t bother to hold back his chuckle as he ran a hand up and down Sam’s back.

“Don’t want to wake up this is my happy place. You are still with me.” Sam muttered under his breath as he attempted to snuggle in closer to Dean’s hold. “You feel real.”

“I am real, Sam, and I’m not going anywhere.” It cut Dean apart to see Sam so broken like this. Stroking Sam's hair he pressed a kiss on the top of his head as he whispered, “I really wish you would believe me.”

Sam hated the broken tone in Dean's voice, even in a dream and he hated to be the cause of it. Forcing himself back to the waking world he prepared himself for the sight of Dean to be gone.

“Dean?” Sam breathed out as he opened his eyes and met the concerned green gaze of his big brother and the events of earlier that day came rushing back to him.

“Hey, Sam, nice to see you up.” Dean had seen it the moment Sam remembered the events of earlier that day. “I figured the Impala needed some fuel and we did as well.”

Sam glanced nervously at the diner parking lot and found himself cowering a little closer to Dean as he took in all the cars. “Are you sure we have to eat here?” Since his Dean's disappearance, the return of Lucifer's taunting and his memories of hell, Sam hadn't been near a crowd since. He was too afraid of what would happen if he couldn’t handle Lucifer's taunts and he snapped while out in public. How would he look for Dean if he was locked away?

It might have been five years since Dean last looked after his brother but he could still read his little brother and he saw the fear in Sam’s eyes. “It will be okay baby boy. I promise you, Sammy, if you find it to be too much for you I will get you out of there the moment you tell me to.” In fact, Dean knew he would have him out of there before Sam uttered a word.

Sam took a deep breath and then another as he looked between Dean and the door to the diner. In the window, he could see the few occupied tables and knew that there was a chance that there were safer inside away from the windows.

“You can do this Sam.”

Sam found his eyes locked with Dean's and he could see the truth in them, Dean believed he could do this and that gave Sam the faith he needed to believe in himself.

"I will be right beside you all the way," Dean promised holding out his hand to Sam. He had admit that he was a little nervous as well, it had been a long time since he ate in a diner. Trying to survive in an apocalyptic world changed him and right now the only thing keeping him from snapping and losing control was the fact that Sam needed him. _'I can have my breakdown when Sam is somewhere safe.'_

"Are you okay?"

Dean found himself pulled out of his thoughts by Sam's soft and concerned voice, those eyes that he loved and missed looking into were staring back at him with worry in them. "I'm fine baby boy. It's just a little odd seeing so many people alive and going about their days without living in constant fear. I just need to get used to it," the _'for how long I'm here,'_ Dean figured it was best to keep unsaid. He finally had his Sam back and whatever force brought him here would have hell to pay to try and pull him away from Sam.

Dean didn't miss the flash of fear that appeared in Sam's eyes and he knew that Sam didn't want to let him go any more than Dean wanted to let Sam go. "Let's not think about that, right now all that matters is us and the fact that I have you back."

Sam couldn't help but shiver at the gruff tone of Dean's voice or the way his green eyes flashed with protectiveness and possessiveness and he knew that he was safe with this Dean, just like he was with his Dean. "I have you back too." Sam was still unsure as to how real this was and how much he was dreaming but he was going to treasure every moment with Dean and every moment that was free of Lucifer.

Glancing shyly at Dean, seeing that this Dean was tougher and rougher around the edges biting his lower lip Sam took a chance and linked his index and middle fingers around Dean's ring and pinky fingers. "Is this okay?" Sam asked in a soft voice as he found himself faced to face with Dean's raised eyebrow.

Dean was and never would be the touchy-feely guy unless it was around those he saw as family and Sam was at the top of the list. He knew that he had grown harder and colder since he lost Sam, Sam was the light in his world and when he lost him it went dark. He stopped caring, he had become heartless all because he was missing his heart the moment he walked away from Sam and Sam said yes to Lucifer. Letting a small smile curl on his face Dean surprised both of them as he linked their hands together and it took everything in him not to kiss the stunned look off of Sam's face. "It's more than okay Sammy."

The moment they entered the dinner Sam's nervousness was clear as he shifted his gaze around and nibbled on his lower lip. Dean made it clear that Sam was off limits and to say one wrong word about their joined hands meant a world of pain and suffering from the dark glare on his face and the tightening of his jaw.

Ivy Jones had been working at the dinner for quite a few years and she had seen some tough characters dine there but the two men standing there were different, much more dangerous. No one who could have missed how deadly these two were especially the slightly shorter man. He was dangerous and he didn't try to hide it. The only thing that matter to him was the man standing next to him.

"Just take a seat anywhere you want and I'll be right with you," Ivy called out giving them a tender smile.

Keeping his eyes on the few customers mingling about the diner and keeping Sam between him and them Dean escorted Sam to the back of the diner. He gave Sam a look that had his baby brother sliding into the booth side that had them facing everyone. Only Dean could see the way Sam's eyes widened in disbelief as he slid in next to him. Dean knew that Sam wasn't ready for them to be apart. He knew Sam still believed that this was a new trick of Lucifer’s to break him and Sam wasn’t ready to let him out of his sight. Five years without his baby brother and he wasn't ready to let him go either.

Dean's grip tightened around Sam's shoulders as the woman who had told them to take a seat approached them with two menus in her hand.

Ivy didn't even blink as she found herself staring into a pair of green eyes that promised pain if she said the wrong thing to the trembling man next to him. They looked like they had lived through hell but hadn’t come out unbroken. "Here you go. Now, what can I get you to drink?" She asked giving them a soft smile as she placed the menus down in front of them.

"Two coffees and two glasses of water," Dean ordered, the last thing he thought Sam needed was coffee but he knew that sleep was not something Sam was going to be trying again. He figured he would work on that later.

Sam picked at the corner of his menu, it had been a while since he last had a full meal. Food and sleep had been something that he needed but didn't care about. Lucifer haunted almost every one of his waking moments and without Dean to help anchor him, he had fallen deeper into Lucifer's web.

"You need to eat Sammy," Dean ordered gruffly giving Sam a look that said he would spoon feed him if he had to. "We won't be leaving here until I seen you eat almost everything off of your plate," Dean informed Sam.

Sam knew his big brother wasn't bluffing so under Dean's watchful eye Sam opened up his menu and began looking through it a soft smile appearing on his lips at the sight of all of the burgers listed there. "I think I know what you are having," Sam whispered glancing up at Dean feeling good enough to tease his big brother.

"What I want isn't on this menu," Dean growled, his eyes hungrily dragging over Sam.

Sam felt his body heating up at the look in Dean's eyes and suddenly wished they were somewhere more private.

Reappearing at the table Ivy could feel the sexual chemistry in the air and it took everything in her not to fan herself. 'If they act like this in public I wonder what they are like in private?' Ivy just hoped that they didn't forget they were in public. _'Of course giving how possessive and protective green eyes is I doubt that happening.'_ "So what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and toss in a chocolate shake as well." It had been over five years since Dean last had those. They could be the worst burger, onion rings and milkshake ever but they would taste like heaven.

Dean gave Sam a look. "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad and a strawberry milkshake." Sam knew if he didn't order that Dean would.

"Be right out sweeties." Ivy could sense that those two needed some time alone and gathering up the menus she went to put their order in and make their milkshakes.

Dean had lost counts how many times he had dreamed of getting back to sitting in a dinner with Sam beside him where he belongs.

 

* * *

 

The moment Dean bit into the burger he let out a loud moan that had Sam staring at him in complete awe and a lot of longing. He wished he was the reason Dean was letting loose that kind of moan.

As if sensing Sam's eyes on him Dean cracked open one eye and grinned at Sam. "Don't worry baby boy no one can make me moan like you can and if you want I will happily make you moan as well." Dean winked at Sam loving the dark blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Eat your burger," Sam muttered before taking a bit of his salad.

Happy at seeing the spark of his Sam back, Dean did as he was ordered loving having a burger again.

"Dee? This isn't some dream?" Sam asked the question that had been on his mind since they sat down.

His burger suddenly became less important than reassuring Sam that he was really here. "I'm not a dream Sam, I'm really here."

This couldn't be real; things like this didn't happen to him. "You're gone," Sam whispered out wanting to believe with all that he was that Dean was really here.

Cupping Sam's face between his hands Dean looked deeply into Sam's eyes. "I'm here Sammy and I'm never leaving you again."

Sam wanted to believe that this was true but time and time again fate had kept them apart before.

"I know you have reason to doubt that happiness is in the cards for us and I know how you feel baby boy. I have lived for over five years without you. I know that fate likes to keep us apart. For all we have done this is our happy ending and no one will take you away from me." Dean vowed. Death himself was going to have to pull him away from his Sam.

Looking into Dean's eyes, Sam saw the truth shining in them. "I trust you."

Sam had no idea what those words meant to Dean, never thought he would hear those kind of words from Sam again. He would treasure them. He only wished his Sam had said them to him. This wasn't his Sam but it was Sam and that was all that mattered to him, he was what kept Dean from going over the edge.

 

* * *

 

Ivy had never seen two souls more meant for one another or two that had suffered more as she watched them slid into the Impala that was more than a car. "I hope you two find the peace and answers you seek." She whispered as they pulled out of the parking lot, she had a feeling that was going to be the last time she saw them.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't an easy or quick drive to Missouri's. Nightmares and memories were an enemy of both and they quickly learned that they could not sleep without one another near. When they stopped for the night in a motel they no longer asked for two beds.

It was hard for Dean he was so used to being on the lookout for anything to come out of the shadows. He didn't know how to relax or stop being on guard and his nights were a nightmare filled sleep.

_"Sammy? Sam where are you?" Dean needed to find Sam nothing else mattered but that. Lucifer was on the move he needed to get Sam to safety._

_Dean's eyes lit up with hope as he laid eyes on the only person who mattered. "Sammy there you are." Dean breathed out in relief as he turned Sam around to face him. "Sam?" Dean knew that something was wrong._

_"I thought I was the one you loved. But you left me you let me go to Lucifer. You didn't save me. You were going to kill me." Sam shoved Dean away from him._

_Dean could only stare up at him in disbelief. "Sam that wasn't true."_

_"Oh but it is."_

_Dean froze at the voice he dreaded to hear again, the one that would haunt him till the end of his days._

_Lucifer, in that white suit was forever burned into Dean's mind, stepped forward. Lucifer who was using his Sam as a vessel came to a stop standing next to Dean's Sammy._

_"You gave him to me." Lucifer purred out as he reached out a hand and ran it through Sam's hair, something that only Dean was allowed to do._

_"Don't you dare touch him." Dean snarled trying to get to his feet only to find himself unable to move._

_Lucifer wearing Sam's face smiled at Dean and it made him shiver to see such a dead look in his brother's eyes. "I can do whatever I want with Sam, he is mine, after all, you let him say yes to me." Lucifer reminded Dean with a knowing look and smug smile._

_Dean wanted nothing more than to get Sam away from him. "I never did. I never meant to. Sam the last thing I ever wanted was to lose you." Dean needed to know that Sam knew that and he didn't care that he was pleading with Sam._

_Dean thought he could handle anything but Sam looking at him with dead eyes and saying, "But you did," tore his aching heart out._

_Swallowing hard Dean tried to make his body move and reach out for Sam. "Sammy. Please baby boy."_

_Lucifer took a step towards Dean. "You couldn't save your Sam from my touch what makes you think you will be able to keep this Sam safe? Can you survive losing two of them twice?" Lucifer taunted loving the broken look appearing in Dean's eyes._

_Dean._

_Dean._

_Dean, please wake up._

Dean woke with a start, a yell on his lips and his hand curling into a fist as he felt two arms wrapped around him. It wasn't until he heard a soft voice soothing him that he seemed to settle.

"It's okay Dean," Sam whispered as he did his best to calm Dean down. He knew that he was taking a chance holding onto Dean. He had fallen into a peaceful sleep for once only to be woken out of it when he heard Dean's pleas and felt his body tense beside him. It wasn't until he heard Dean whisper his name did Sam have a feeling that Dean was trapped in a memory.

Dean could feel his racing heart starting to calm down as he felt Sam's hand stroking his hair.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty if you slept any longer I thought I was going to have to kiss you." Sam teased wanting to ease some tension that hung in the air.

"I would have greatly welcomed that Sammy. Next time do that." Dean ached to feel Sam's mouth against his again but he didn't want to pressure Sam into anything he wasn't ready for. He wanted to make love to Sam because he wanted it. He also wanted to make sure that this was something they both wanted and that they weren't using each other as replacements for the ones they had lost.

A light blush appeared on Sam's face as he did something he had longed to do since this Dean appeared in his life. Lowering his head he brushed his mouth against Dean's once then twice before claiming Dean's mouth with his own.

Dean could hardly believe what was happening. Sam, this Sam was kissing him. Not about to let the moment go Dean lifted his hand up and buried it into Sam's hair, deepening the kiss.

Neither knew how long they spent kissing but both savored every moment, neither wanting it to end. They finally broke apart when the need for air was too great. One look into Sam's eyes and Dean could read the lust, passion and the one the robbed Dean of all breath, the love in Sam's eyes. "Sammy are you sure about this?" Dean needed Sam to be absolutely sure about this the last thing he wanted was for Sam to regret this.

Sam could see the fear in Dean's eyes and that was the last thing that Sam wanted. "I know that you are not my Dean that I lost but you have become my Dean and I want this. I want you to make love to me, I want you to claim me as yours."

Dean let the hunger and lust he had been holding back since he laid eyes on this Sam break free. Sam could only blink as he found himself pinned underneath Dean's strong body. "Oh, baby boy I am going to make you mine and never let you go," Dean vowed.

"Please," Sam whispered out.

That night Sam traced every scar of Dean's knowing that every mark was a badge of honor. This Dean had survived the greatest of horrors and they hadn't claimed him that he was still around to come to him.

Dean licked and kissed every inch of Sam's body, relearning and mapping every inch of the body he never thought he would get to touch again but also memorizing a new one.  He vowed to learn every touch that made Sam gasp with pleasure and made him plead for more.

The moment Dean's fingers breached him, Sam let out a gasp as they found the spot that made him see stars.

"Dean." Sam breathed out looking up at Dean with love and lust in his eyes.

"Sammy, my Sammy," Dean growled as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Sam wanting to watch his boy come undone at his touch.

"Yours." Sam agreed needing more of Dean. "Please Dean, I need you in me." Sam couldn't take it any longer he needed to feel Dean in him, marking him, claiming him as his own.

Dean let out a growl. "Whatever my boy wants." He wanted nothing more than to be in Sam, pulling his fingers out of Sam's waiting body, he guided himself into Sam's waiting and willingly body.

Sam's fingers dug into Dean's back as he began thrusting in and out of him. Their lips meeting in a deep soul consuming kiss sealing their claim of one another to each other.

"Come for me, Sammy. Let everyone know that you belong to me." Dean ordered as he pounded in and out of Sam.

Never one to deny what Dean wanted, especially not in bed Sam tossed his head back and let out a loud "DEAN!"

Dean loved the sound of his name falling from Sam's lips especially when he was in the middle of an orgasm. "My Sammy." Dean roared out as he came inside of Sam marking him as his forever.

Wrapping in a tangle of limbs Dean and Sam knew that they should get cleaned up but neither wanted to separate.

"Sleep Sammy," Dean whispered as he brushed back Sam's damp bangs and pressed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Okay. Can we do this again?" Sam asked as he snuggled in against Dean's chest.

"Oh yeah, baby boy we will be doing this again very soon," Dean promised now that he had another taste of Sam he knew he wouldn't give this up.

"Okay." Sam let out a yawn as sleep tugged at him. He could only hope this time Lucifer stayed away. Lucifer had no power over him when Dean was around.

Dean watched Sam as he slept; he had done that since he ended up in this world, he could hardly believe that he had Sam back. Even if it wasn't really his Sam it was still a version of Sam. But tonight that had changed everything this Sam was his and belong to him. "Nothing will take me away from you, nothing," Dean vowed as he stroked Sam's hair a small smile appeared on his face as Sam let out a soft sigh and snuggled in deeper against Dean's chest.

 

* * *

 

Sam could hardly breathe as he stared up at Missouri’s house. Since Dean went missing this was the moment he had been waiting for but that had all changed since he got Dean back in his life. He was happy but he needed to know what happened to his Dean.

"No matter what happens Sam, I am here for you nothing will take me from your side," Dean promised. He could see the fear in Sam's eyes and he knew that he was afraid of losing him but also the fate of what awaited his Dean.

"Okay. Let's do this." Sam let out a deep breath as he reached for the handle.

"Well come on in you two." Missouri Moseley called from where she waited on her front porch. She had seen the two coming her way. "Don't you glare at me boy, you might be an even bigger badass than this world's Dean but I can still kick your ass," Missouri warned Dean. One didn't have to be a psychic to see how protective and possessive this Dean was over Sam.

Missouri could only shake her head as Dean and Sam walked past her into her house with Dean's hand resting possessively on Sam's lower back. "That poor boy is certainly in for it when the other Dean gets back." Missouri murmured under her breath.

Sam's famous puppy dog eyes made an appearance once he and Dean were seated. "You know why we are here?" He asked needing answers.

“Oh baby, of course, I do. You are looking for an answer as to where this world's Dean is.  Your brother is trapped in a place that no human should ever be. It will be a hardship saving him. He will be returned to you but he will not be the Dean you know he will be harder and rougher. He will be even more possessive and protective over you and he will not like having to share you, just like this Dean will not like sharing you." Missouri explained to Sam in a soft voice as she looked at him with concern and love in her eyes.

"But he is alive?" That was the most important thing for Sam to know.

"Yes, baby he is alive," Missouri reassures him.

Sam wasn't sure how he should feel about that. So while he was digesting what Missouri told him she turned her attention to the other Dean. “You’re wondering why you are here.”

“Yes. Do you know why?” Dean asked his grip tightening on Sam's hand.

“No, only that something very powerful brought you to this Sam. He needs you because he is standing on the edge of a cliff with nothing to pull him back but his love for Dean. Just like you needed him to pull you back from the edge of the cliff you stood on. Neither of you are whole without the other. You are two halves of the same soul you belong together. It will be a while but you will be reunited with the missing pieces of your soul and you will find peace and a sense of belonging that has been missing from the four of you for so long." Missouri reassured them.

That had Dean and Sam both blinking at her. "The four of us?" Sam asked.

Reaching out Missouri lifted up their joint hands and covered them with her own. "Your Dean," she told Sam looking at him before her gaze turned to Dean "and your Sam will be returned to you. They will be broken, hurt and changed by all they have gone through. It will be up to the two of you to help them and to show them how you belong together, that you fit and are meant to be. Sam, this Dean was sent to you because he needed you as much as you needed him. I know that is not the answers you seek or hope for but it is the ones I can give. You will all be reunited when the time comes but for now, focus on what is between the two of you." Missouri advised.

"Thank you Missouri you have given us something we didn't have before, hope and that is a lot," Sam spoke from his heart.

 

* * *

 

Silence hovered inside of the Impala as they left behind Missouri.

"I'm sorry."

Dean could only blink surprised to hear Sam break the silence and that was not what he had been expecting to hear. Knowing that they needed to talk Dean pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Sam. "What do you have to be sorry about? If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I'm sorry you can't get your Dean back like you hoped at least not right away.

That had Sam blinking at Dean. "You are my Dean. I'm sorry that I'm not your Sam I know you wish that you could have saved him and that you are stuck with me."

"What do you mean by that Sammy?" Dean's voice dropped into a warning growl.

“I’m broken Dean and I don’t know how to fix myself,” Sam admitted in a soft voice. Sam knew that he had his good days and his bad days but since he had Dean back in his life he was having much better days.

Reaching out Dean pulled a willingly Sam into his arms. "You are not broken, Sam. You are one of the strongest people that I know. You have survived so much and refused to let it break you. You are my hero Sam and I feel so blessed that I have been loved by two of you. I'm not letting you go Sam so if that means I have to share you when the other Dean return's I will do my best to keep my temper in check." Dean found himself promising and meaning every word he spoke.

Letting out a soft sound Sam sank into Dean's hold. "You're the strongest person I know. You have gone through hell and came out stronger than ever. I know it won't be easy but I will learn to share you with the other me. As long as I have you in my life I have peace and happiness and that is all that matters." Sam knew that it wouldn't be easy for the two of them, they were both possessive and protective when it came to each other and the idea of sharing was something they never liked.

Dean knew that there was something else bothering Sam. He just waited for Sam to tell him what was wrong, Sam couldn't keep something from him for long.

"I'm just afraid that for all that you have done for me that getting my other Dean back makes me forget all you done and I accidentally make you feel worthless or unloved," Sam admitted in a soft voice as he looked up at Dean.

Dean wasn't surprised by Sam's fear. It was his as well, that he gets his Sam back, the one he hurt and let down. He would be so focused on making amends that this Sam got lost in the shadows. _'I will never let that happen.'_ Dean vowed silently as his grip tightened on Sam for a moment before loosening. "The other Dean and Sam mean a lot to us so that fear is understandable. While we haven't gone through everything we have with the other two we have faced a few things. Who knows what is still to come before they return. We are connected to one another baby boy there is no denying that but we also can't make promises we can’t keep. But know this, I will not let you go without a fight." Dean vowed.

Dean's words soothed Sam and he smiled up at him. "I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself and I won't ever forget that." Sam knew what was coming before he finished speaking.

"You are such a girl." Dean teased and it felt so good to say that to his Sam and Sam had no clue how much those words meant to him. "I feel the same," Dean grunted out unable to deny Sam what he needed to hear.

A teasing and almost naughty glint appeared in Sam's eyes as he ran his hand up and down Dean's chest. "I'm your baby boy. Why don't we find a place where you can remind everyone just who I belong to?" Sam teased.

A lust filled growl escaped Dean's lips as his darkening green eyes drank in the sight of Sam being naughty - a sight he never thought he would see again - as he pressed his lips against Sam's in a possessive kiss. "You read my mind baby boy."

They both kept Missouri's words in the back of their minds. They knew what was to come and they were ready for it. They longed to have the other Dean and Sam back where they belonged but for right now all that mattered was each other.

It was another chapter in their love story one they couldn't wait to see the ending of.


End file.
